clonehighfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleopatra
Cleopatra Smith is the clone of Cleopatra VII of Egypt. Profile Cleopatra Smith is the self-proclaimed queen bee of Clone High and the object of Abe's affection. Popular, beautiful social, smart but is very vain, cruel and questionable at times. She is captain of the cheerleading team and former student body president. Cleo in her own eyes sees herself as a queen who deserves to be worshipped by her fellow classmates even behaving in that fashion. She is also is very promiscuous and sleeps around a lot which Joan insults about her. She has feelings for both Abe and JFK, but she starts to fall in love with Abe and sees him as a better boyfriend than JFK. Cleo is similar to her clonemother being often unscrupulous and promiscuous to get what she wants. Personality Cleopatra is portrayed as very self-asorbed, manipulative, easily jealous diva and has a fiery temper. She is very vain and cares only about her appearance and her social image. She is very rude and shows lack of consideration for other peoples' feelings. She is very intelligent but tends to cover up by acting superficial and vapid. She loves being the center of attention and can easily play people for her own selfish interests. Though very arrogant and mean, she is sometimes nice as shown when she gave Joan a makeover to boost her confidence and consoled JFK in order to help him cope Ponce's tragic death. Appearance Cleo is fashioned after the Ancient Egyptian Heiroglyptic paintings found on the walls of the ruins of Ancient Egypt. The people were shown dark skinned, dark-haired, wearing lots of jewelry and thier faces were always in profile (shown from the side). Cleo has tanned skin, wears kohl around her eyes, has blue (or red) eye shadow, big black hair with two golden earings. Cleo wears a white tank top which shows her large cleavage and a tight black miniskirt to show her voluptuous figure. She is known for her speaking with a rather sexy and sultry voice. Relationship with Real Cleopatra. Though Cleo in the series appears as a beautiful, native Egyptain girl, the real Cleopatra was mentioned as of Macedonian descent but still dressed and acted Egyptian. She also wasn't very beautiful either but was still very attractive, intelligent, charismatic and seductive in her right. Cleopatra like JFK, feels like she's doing a great job living up to her clone-mother and is the queen bee of her school. In comparison with the real Cleopatra, Cleo is very manipulative, sneaky, insincere and cunning and can easily control others, as shown when she tried handle both Abe and JFK at the same time and pitted them against each other. Relationships '''Abe Lincoln: '''At first Cleo didn't care about Abe though she did flirt with him, she simply enjoyed teasing him but when she and Abe began spending time together she realized he was a really nice guy and truly respected and loved her unlike other guys who only like her for her looks. She began to fall in love with also but was torn with her "feelings" for JFK. She feels bad about the times she mistreated him for her own selfish reasons and starts to reform. Though she eventually she decided that Abe was for her and they began a relationship but it was only to be jeopordized when Abe realizes he loves Joan. '''Joan of Arc: '''At first Cleopatra didn't even acknowledge Joan and could care less about her. Joan hated Cleo for stealing Abe's affection. Typically Cleo would make fun of Joan and look down on her because of her lack of popularity. However when Cleo is forced to let Joan stay with her, she is pissed and brings her anger out on Joan who is equally angry at Cleo they eventually get in a nasty catfight but somewhat reconcile at the end. Cleo later decides to help Joan by giving her a makeover for the Winter Prom turning her into a trashy-looking bimbo. Cleo and Joan later get into a conflict when Cleo becomes aware of Abe's attraction to Joan and gives Joan a nasty warning to stay away from her boyfriend. '''Gandhi: '''Cleo was originally Gandhi's foster sister but at a young age she convinced her parents to disown Gandhi and put him in the care of new foster parents a Jewish couple. Even when Gandhi had donated a kidney to Cleo when she was in pain, she still dislikes him and sees him as a nerd and a spaz. She finds him repulsive especially when he tries to flirt with her. She is shown to tolerate him at times but still dislikes him. '''JFK: '''Originally Cleopatra's feelings for JFK were questionable since she only wanted to date him because it would be good for her social image. It is often joked that their relationship is simply a sexual one as they were constantly french-kissing one another and talking about having sex. The two would often argue and fight over stupid things and she would get annoyed with JFK's immaturity and stubbornness. They also cheat on one another. Even after she leaves him to be with Abe she is still good friends with JFK and is shown to generally still care about him. She might still have feelings for him as she was the only one who supported him emotionally when he was depressed after Ponce's death. '''Others: '''Cleo is friends with Catherine the Great, Helen of Troy, Mary Queen of Scots, Julius Caesar, Marie Antoinette, The Brontes, Mr. Prez and Ashley Angel. Triva Cleo and Gandhi are the only two main clones to have never sat at the thinking docks. *Cleo is the only main human character never to have her eyes widen. 800px-Cleo-clonehigh1.jpg|Cleo's Title Card PDVD 088.jpg|Cleo in Underwear ch65.png|Cleo in her cheerleading uniform Scarves.jpg|Cleo with scarf PDVD 089.jpg|Cleo in a bikini top and jean shorts. Screenshot2010-09-03at43309PM.png|Cleo at Prom Screenshot2010-09-05at70936PM.png|Cleo in Gandhi's Clothes Category:Characters